pokemon:Final Year
by Black-Monkey
Summary: Ash finds a mysterious girl in the woods with super rare pokemon. She's smart, beautiful, and everyone likes her, but she has no memory of her past. Soon Ash falls for her and she falls for him, but Ash isn't the only one that likes her, James does too
1. New Girl

Disclaimer: I think this is so stupid to write because it's a fanfic site and everything on here is based on another main idea but I don't want a "lawsuit" so here's my disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon except for Faith who I own and created.  
  
Pokemon-The New Girl  
  
It was a nice evening and Ash, Mae, Max, and Brock had just finished eating one of Brock's famous stews.  
  
"Wow! That's was even better than the last one" Mae said.  
  
"Thank you Mae." Brock replied.  
  
"Help Me," a Pokemon whispered into Ash's ear, a voice he has heard before, but he just couldn't put his finger on it. "Follow my voice to save me" the voice came again.  
  
"Ummmmm. you guys, I'll be right back, I just have to go somewhere, and I'll be right back." Ash said to Brock, Mae, and Max.  
  
"Are you ok?" Max asked Ash.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine" Ash replied giving the gang a thumb up. Then he ran into the woods.  
  
"Follow my voice, you drawing close," the voice said again, and as Ash kept running the voice grew louder and louder. Then he arrived in an open area where Mew and an Absol surrounded a girl probably Ash's age lying on the ground, lifeless. "Help her, please?" the voice came. She knew the voice was Mew's mind speaking to him. He gave the Pokemon a nod and took the girl in his arms and carried her to camp.  
  
"Ah! What happened?" Brock, Mae, and Max asked in shock.  
  
"I found her in the woods with a Mew and Absol." Ash stated, out of breath.  
  
"Mew and Absol are rare Pokemon, I wonder how she got them?" Max asked in confusion.  
  
"That doesn't matter right now! We need to get her to the Pokemon Center. The next town is in a couple miles, so, maybe nurse joy can help her." Ash stated, a little worried.  
  
"Ok, that sounds good." Brock said with a nod. "Onix! Go!" Brock said pulling out his Onix. Then everyone hopped onto Onix's back and in about 20 minutes they were in front of the Pokemon Center.  
  
*20 minutes later* "Nurse Joy! Nurse Joy! We need you help!" Mae yelled.  
  
"What is it?" Nurse Joy replied a little worry.  
  
" Well I heard this voice and when I followed it led me to this girl who wasn't moving. I thin she's unconscious. So, please Nurse Joy, help her?" Ash said. Then Brock brought her in showing Nurse Joy her body covered in blood and a few scrapes. Her head was bleeding badly.  
  
"I'll do what I can." Nurse Joy said with determination while placing the girl on a stretcher and then leading her to the operation room (OR). Probably an hour passed and Ash kept looking at the OR room. The light was still "Occupied" and as every second passed Ash was getting more and more tense. Then Ash's concentration was disrupted when Brock handed Ash water. Then the "Occupied" signed turned off and Nurse Joy came out with a smile. "She's going to be alright." She said.  
  
"Thank god" Ash, Mae, Max, and Brock said with a relief. "You can visit her now" Nurse Joy said.  
  
"Ok." The gang said and headed toward her room.  
  
It was about 10 am when the "Mystery" girl woke up. Ash was right by her side. She tapped him lightly and he woke up.  
  
"Hey you're up." Ash stated.  
  
"Yeah. Where am I?" she asked.  
  
"You at the Pokemon center in the Hoen region"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah, I found you unconscious in the woods"  
  
"Odd, I can't remember anything from last night."  
  
"Don't worry. Nurse Joy said that you just have a minor concussion and you'll be back to your normal self in a day or two."  
  
"Ok, what's your name?"  
  
"Ash Ketchum, you?"  
  
"Faith Evans"  
  
"That's a pretty name."  
  
"Thank You" she replied. Then Mae, Max, and Brock came in and greeted themselves. It was about noon when they finally got out of the hospital and Nurse Joy said Faith could be released from the hospital. When Faith got our of her hospital room, everyone saw what she looked like all freshened up. She had medium curly light brown hair, which she wore down; her hazel eyes reflected the light of the sun. Faith also wore a blue beanie, along with a blue cargo pants and a white long-sleeved shirt under a dark green shirt. Instantly Brock fell in love and he did his regular corny routine. However, instead of just freaking out she laughed at how desperate Brock was to get a date. After Brock's little "Love confession" and everyone got settled down and started walking toward Resporosa's Gym.  
  
"So your trying to be a Pokemon master, right Ash?" Faith asked.  
  
"Yup. I wanna be the best." Ash said. "By the way, I hope you don't find it rude, but, how come you have 2 rare Pokemon?" he asked.  
  
"Oh.I have more than two, the two you just meet are the ones that I've had the longest."  
  
"Wow, how did you catch them all?"  
  
"That's the funny thing, I didn't catch them, and somehow they came to me. Would you like to see the rest of the gang?"  
  
"Sure!!" Everyone said with excitement.  
  
Ok then." Faith said as she let out Mew, Absol, Dragonite, Kyogre, Latios, and Latias. Then in a nearby bush team rocket was spying on Ash and the gang from afar.  
  
"WOW!! LOOK AT ALL THE RARE POKEMON, WE HAVE TO GET THEM!!!!!!" Jesse stated as her eyes shined up.  
  
To be continued.  
  
AN: I wrote a lot for one hour so I'm going to take a break and end this chapter now! 


	2. Motives Revealed

Disclaimer: I think this is so stupid to write because it's a fanfic site and everything on here is based on another main idea but I don't want a "lawsuit" so here's my disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon except for Faith who I own and created.  
  
Pokemon- Motives Revealed  
  
WOW!! LOOK AT ALL THE RARE POKEMON, WE HAVE TO GET THEM!!!!!!" Jesse stated as her eyes shined up.  
  
"Yes Jesses, those are quite rare Pokemon that we should steal, and the girl is a rare gem too" James said with a sinister laugh  
  
"I think you have a thing for her" Jesse said with a smirk.  
  
"So what if I do, I mean look at her, she gorgeous"  
  
"And I'm not!" Jesse said waving her fist at James  
  
"Will you two quite your fighting, I have a plan" Meowth said, "And this way we all will be happy."  
  
"What is it?" Jesse and James said with excitement  
  
"Do we have to dig another hole?" James said with a little disappointment.  
  
"No it's better, so listen up you dummies. First we surprise the twerp, and he'll think we'll try to take pikachu, but we won't because we have rarer Pokemon to get. All we have to do is get the twerp distracted and boom we swipe the girl with her Pokemon and were home free" Meowth  
  
"Meowth, that's a great plan' Jesse said as her eyes stared up again.  
  
"Yes in that way, the boss can get the super rare Pokemon, James can get the girl, and we all have the praise and paycheck we deserve from the boss." Meowth stated.  
  
*Back to Ash and the gang*  
  
"Wow, those are really cool Pokemon Faith!" Mae said with shock in how beautiful and strong Faith's Pokemon looked.  
  
"Thank your trying to be a Pokemon choreographer, huh?" Faith asked. "That sounds like so much fun!"  
  
"Yeah, when I saw Janet with her Beautifly, and how well they worked together, I knew that's what I wanted to do. Also being a choreographer I get to travel and that's something I really love to do." Mae stated  
  
"Its good to do things your like and want" Faith said with a smile, handing Mae some hot coco. "Here, I made it myself, it's a secret recipe."  
  
"Wow it's so good!" Mae said while chugging down the yummy hot coco.  
  
"You cook?" Brock asked  
  
"Yup!" Faith said handing Brock a cup.  
  
"Wow its really good, what's in it?"  
  
"I can't tell you, the recipe won't be a secret then, now would it"  
  
"Oh yeah, sorry"  
  
"Where Ash and Max?"  
  
"They're working on Pikachu's iron tail"  
  
"Ok, I'll go to them and give them something to drink, they must be exhausted" Faith said while walking off with a mug of hot coco.  
  
"PIKACHU IRON TAIL" Ash said, as pikachu cut the large bolder in half. As Pikachu was about to go into another iron tail when faith interrupted.  
  
"Hot Coco!" Faith said handing a glass to Max, Ash, and Pikachu. Mew was following behind her with another cup. "Oh, hey mew, you want another glass?" Faith asked.  
  
"Mew" he said nodding.  
  
"Ok then." Faith said pouring hot coco in mew's glass. Just then a large shadow overcame the training lot and to sinister laugh came from above.  
  
"Prepare for trouble-" Jesse stated  
  
"Oh no, not them" said Max  
  
"Who are they?" Faith asked  
  
"Team Rocket" Ash said. "Pikachu! Go!" Ash said ready to launch an attack on the massive balloon.  
  
"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Jesse said as a large hook came down and grabbed Faith.  
  
"Faith!" yelled Max and Ash  
  
"You see, if you blast us away, you'll blast off you little friend here!" James said holding Faith by her elbows keeping her down as Jesse tied her up and wrapped a bandana around her mouth. "So, say goodbye to your friend because you'll never see if again!" James said chuckling, as the balloon flied away.  
  
"Faith!" Ash yelled, while slamming his fist in a tree. I can't believe they got away with her and ALL her Pokemon.  
  
"Not all them." Max said reveling Mew behind him. "And if I know Team Rocket, and I know them pretty well, they're really greedy so they'll come back for Mew, so we'll get back Faith and her Pokemon"  
  
"Right!" Ash said giving a peace sign, as they headed back to camp to tell Brock and Mae what happened.  
  
*Back to Team Rocket*  
  
"Yes! We got all her rare Pokemon-" Jesse said  
  
"And her" James said with love in his eyes  
  
"Hold up you idiots, we forgot one" Meowth said with anger and disappointment. "We forgot Mew."  
  
"What! How?" Jesse and James said in shock  
  
"Apparently Mew was outside it Pokeball and it hid so we wouldn't notice it was missing!" Meowth said  
  
"We have to get it!" Jesse said.  
  
"Ok you too can go while I'll stay with our "guest" and make sure nobody takes our stolen Pokemon" James said with an evil smirk.  
  
"Ok" Jesse and Meowth said while flying away in the balloon.  
  
Then James walked over to where Faith was tied up to the tree. "Well, well, isn't it my honor to be in a presence of such a beautiful flower like you. What is your name?" James asked removing the bandana from her mouth.  
  
"Faith, Pl.pl.please don't hurt me," she pleaded  
  
"Oh, I wouldn't dare" James said as he drew his face close to her face, then so quickly his lips were pressed against her soft pink lips. She wouldn't let him in her mouth; she kept her mouth close, fighting the persistence of his tongue. Finally by him digging his hands in arms, she let out a loud cry, letting his tongue into her mouth. He let his tongue roll around in her mouth. He was in ecstasy by the huge pleasure she was giving him, and this is when she hates him. He imagined how good she would feel when she actually was willing to kiss him.  
  
When he finally got his tongue out of her mouth to get some air, she was gasping for breath. She thought what had she done to deserve such pain, she hated him taking advantage of her, it sucked how he could just kiss her because she was tied the tree. After a few minutes and he caught his breath he kissed her again but longer, and there was nothing she could do, she was so weak that she couldn't even resist.  
  
Then the worse thing could have happened, one of his hand was un-zippering her pants while the other was crawling up her shirt and trying to unclasp her bra in the back. "Pl.Pl.please don't so this to me" Faith said eyes with tears.  
  
"Well, it seems to me that we have a Virgin Mary here" he said with an evil chuckle as he slipped her bra off and throwing it on the ground. Just as he was about to do the worst thing to her, Jesse and Meowth running and yelling toward him interrupted him. "What happened?" he asked.  
  
"It was a trap and the twerp is following us here so lets get out of here!" Meowth said hopping into the balloon. Team Rocket was so worried about getting blasted they forgot to take the Pokeball next to Faith. As they were about to be home free Ash arrived in the area and Pikachu gave a huge blast causing Team Rocket to blast off again.  
  
Ash rushed over to Faith and he saw he pants down to her thigh showing off her underwear and her bra on the ground, he couldn't help but blush a little. Then he saw her face, I fear of what James was about to do to her, he quickly helped button up her pants and untie her. She was so weak she could hardly stand up. When Ash had finally untied her she collapsed because she was weak. Ash carried her back to where Brock, Mae and Max were when Mae fells.  
  
"Is she ok?" asked Mae  
  
"Yeah, I think she's just exhausted Ash said  
  
"We'll set up camp here, its getting dark." Brock said  
  
When Faith woke up, it was probably late at night, everyone was sleeping but Ash, he couldn't be found anywhere, she walked over to a small cliff where Ash was sitting down near the ledge.  
  
"Hey" she said softly while taking a seat next to him.  
  
"Hey"  
  
"I want to thank you saving me, you've been doing that a lot," she said with a small chuckle  
  
" You know, when I saw you there tied to the tree it was like 100 daggers shooting into my heart, even though I only know you for like two days it feels like we spent and eternity together"  
  
"That's how I feel too"  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Funny how we have so much in common."  
  
"How so?"  
  
"We both have a huge love of Pokemon, we're both stubborn yet persistent, and we both almost like all of the same things"  
  
"I never saw it that way"  
  
"I never felt this feeling before, my heart is racing and every time I see you it beats so fast. I think I love you Faith." Ash said as he leaned in to kiss her.  
  
When he leaned in to kiss her, she didn't resist like she did to James, she let his soft lips touch her and let his tongue into her mouth. This was the way she wanted to be kissed, naturally, not forced. The kiss was perfect, not too long, and not too short.  
  
We end this chapter by a stiletto of Ash and Faith leaning into another kiss with a big bright moon in the background.  
  
A.N. Well, what do you think? I was in a romantic type of mood, so the kiss happened earlier!!! Well next chapter will be filled with action because Ash and Faith are going to tag team battle with another group of evil  
  
*Brock enters*  
  
Brock: Why! Why! Why! Why can't I find love!!! *Runs off crying*  
  
Author: Ummmmm.that was odd, well talk to you next chapter! Bye! 


	3. The Plot Thickens

Disclaimer: I think this is so stupid to write because it's a fanfic site and everything on here is based on another main idea but I don't want a "lawsuit" so here's my disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon except for Faith who I own and created.  
  
A.N. Sorry people for spelling May's (Mae) name wrong, I thought of it as like a Japanese type spelling so now I'll spell it right. Thanks the dude who wrote me the review thingy. Also I think everybody is older, maybe Ash, Faith, and Mae are 16 while Brock is 18, and Max is 14 so it doesn't seem wrong that 10 -12 year olds are dating ALTHOUGH Clamp does it with CCS and their only in elementary school.  
  
The Plot Thickens  
  
"So how did you end up in the woods?" Ash asked Faith still sitting on ledge of the cliff.  
  
"That's the weird thing, everything important in my life I can't seem to remember, like my parents, child hood friends, important stuff. The only thing I can remember is that my name is Faith, and Rare Pokemon came to me. Technically I have no idea of my past." Faith said while looking at the stars and the bright moon above. She can't believe that she already spent two hours talking to somebody she had just meet a couple days ago.  
  
"That is weird, but maybe you blocked out those memory's for a reason."  
  
"I know, but I just want to find out my past, I really want to know about my parents, even if it's bad."  
  
"When you're meant to know about your past the past will find you." Ash said with a light smile. Then he leaned in and gave her a small peck on her cheek. "Well I'm going to catch some sleep. Good Night."  
  
"Ash?"  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"Can nobody know about us? Please?"  
  
"Why"  
  
"Because we just met a couple of days ago and we just hooked up so fast it would be a little hard to comprehend how we got together so quickly"  
  
"Ok"  
  
"Thank You" said Faith while standing up. Giving Ash a light kiss on the cheek, then walking away back to camp  
  
*Morning*  
  
"Good Mourning Ash, Max, Brock, and Mae" Faith Said while stirring a wooden spoon in a pan. Mew was on the side with a little apron and helping Faith with the cooking.  
  
"What smells so good?" Brock said  
  
"Vegetable Soup" Faith said.  
  
"It smells so good!" May stated while Faith pours the nice smooth soup filled with carrots and potatoes into Mays bowl. Then everybody got in a line and got some soup. Brock fed the Pokemon with his Pokefood.  
  
"I think it's so cool that you make your own Pokefood." Faith said.  
  
"Thanks" Brock replied.  
  
"The Pokefood gives the Pokemon a great coat too!"  
  
"Thank you, I out in natural berries to enrich the coat"  
  
"I never thought of it that way, maybe you can teach me to make Pokefood."  
  
"Sure that would sound fun" Brock said shaking her hand in agreement.  
  
Narrator: After they had a breakfast, Ash and the gang headed toward Runin Town, but there is a little danger ahead, questions will be answered and a secret will be discovered.  
  
"Lunch!!" Brock said, as Max and May walked over and grabbed some grub. "Where's Ah and Faith?" Brock Asked  
  
"I dunno" May replied, while stuffing a bit size sandwich in her mouth.  
  
" I'll go find them," Brock said. Then Brock got up and walked into the woods. He didn't have to walk far until he started to hear voices in the woods.  
  
"C'mon we have to get back, they'll be waiting and the might get suspicious" Faith said.  
  
"Ok, but you have to give me one thing" Ash replied while holding Faith in his arms tightly.  
  
"What?"  
  
"A kiss," Ash said with a Smirk.  
  
"Ok, then." Faith said giving Ash a peck on the lips.  
  
"No, not a small one, a long one like this" Ash said bending down to give her a deep passionate kiss.  
  
'Oh my god! They're dating' Brock thought. 'I have to get out of her' he thought but while trying to be stealthy he hit a tree and caused a LOUD boom.  
  
"Are you ok?" Faith said when Brock came to.  
  
"Yeah, so are you two dating?"  
  
"Uh-huh"  
  
"Does May and Max know?"  
  
"Yeah, we told them when we carried you back to camp. You really hit your head hard against that tree. Are you shocked?"  
  
"A little, but Ash deserves somebody as nice as you"  
  
"Thank you. That's just what Max and May said," Faith said while putting an ice pack on Brock read bruise on his head.  
  
*20 minutes later *  
  
Narrator: Two mysterious figured dressed in Black appears from the shadows! Uh-oh what's going to happen to our young heroes.  
  
To be continues. 


	4. Battle with The Past

Disclaimer: I think this is so stupid to write because it's a fanfic site and everything on here is based on another main idea but I don't want a "lawsuit" so here's my disclaimer. I don't own Pokemon except for Faith who I own and created.  
  
A.N. I know I promised to do a battle last chapter but I spilt the chapter in half, so this chapter has the team battle! Hehehehehe I'm so proud of this chapter and I've haven't started it yet, I'm still writing the authors note but I have everything pictured in my head! Ok, here goes the chapter now.  
  
Battle With the Past  
  
Narrator: Two mysterious figured dressed in Black appears from the shadows! Uh-oh what's going to happen to our young heroes?  
  
"Hey you guys something is emerging from the fog!" Brock said.  
  
"Who or what is it?" Ash asked  
  
"I don't know but it looks like two guys dressed in Black!" Max replied  
  
"Freaky!" May stated. Then the two men approached in front of Ash. Their dark hooded cloak's covered their face so nobody was able to see the face. "What do you want?" Mae said in a scared voice, then hiding behind Brock.  
  
"We come for the girl." The taller one said.  
  
"Why, why do you want my sister?" Max said.  
  
"We not want your sister, we want her!" the shorter one said while pointing to Faith.  
  
"Why do you want Faith?" Ash shouted.  
  
"We come for the princess, and that's all you need to know." The short one said.  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Yes, she is the princess of the Heavens and if we want to conquer the heavens we have to get the princess, than hell will be the supreme ruler!" the short one said with a sinister laugh.  
  
"Tell me! Who are you? Show your faces!" Brock yelled.  
  
"I am Sin! The devil's advocate!" The short one said while taking off his hood reveling his complete black eyes and his blood red hair.  
  
"I'm Chaos! The dark arts specialist!" The taller one said while showing his black eyes and hair. "Now give us the princess and we'll leave you alone and alive!"  
  
"No! I'm not going to give her to the hands of evil!" Ash said in a strong might voice.  
  
The Faith stepped in front of ash and said, "I have a plan, a team poke battle. I'll go with you if you can beat Ash and me in a poke battle. Each trainer gets one Pokemon to choose from. Deal?"  
  
"Deal!" Said sin and Chaos.  
  
"Ok, let the battle begin." Faith said.  
  
The battlefield was a grass plain. The wind blew lightly. "Are you sure about this?" Ash asked Faith. She gave him a nod to reply and started the battle.  
  
"Go Absol!"  
  
"Go Pikachu!"  
  
"Get ready to lose Sin and Chaos" Faith said with a smirk.  
  
"Not if I can help it!" said Sin. "Go Flygon!"  
  
"Go Manectric" yelled Chaos  
  
"Absol! Psychic attack!" Faith said while Absol launched a medium-sized dark ball. It his Flygon causing it to be knockout right when the ball hit it. "C'mon. That was a small one and your Pokemon has already lost.  
  
"Not quite. I am the devil's advocate there fore I have tricks up my sleeve. Flygon heal!" and just as quick as it, it was fully recovered. Now Flygon attack Pikachu with Fury swipe!"  
  
"Pikachu dodge it!" But pikachu just wasn't fast enough so the fury swipe hit him. Pikachu's was hanging onto the little energy it had. "Pikachu don't give up!" Then pikachu got up.  
  
"Foolish boy, now it's my turn. Manectric, thunder at Absol!" Then Manectric's huge thunder wave launched ate Absol.  
  
"Not if I can help it! Pikachu absorb Manectric's thunder!" Then Pikachu absorbed the power and launched it back at Manectric causing the Pokemon to fall.  
  
"Manectric is out of the battle Ash and Faith win!" Brock said holding up his arms.  
  
"Yah! We did it!" Faith said while giving Ash a sweet kiss on the lips.  
  
"What, she and the peasant are dating?" Sin said to Chaos.  
  
"It doesn't matter, if we can't beat them fair, we'll cheat!" Chaos said. "We have to get her back to the devil, or it's our heads that he'll eat!" Then Chaos gave Sin a nod and walked over to Faith and Ash. "That was a great match! You two make a great team." He said  
  
"Yeah totally!" Sin said, handing his hand out to shake.  
  
"Ummmmm.. Thank you?" Faith said handing her hand out to shake his. Them Sin grabbed her hand and wrapped his arm around her. And a black portal appeared beneath his feet as he went down into the portal. "Say goodbye to your boyfriend!" he said while muffling Faiths screams. Then the portal closed as Sin and Faith entered Hell.  
  
"Where'd she go?" Ash yelled.  
  
"Hell" Chaos said as he too disappeared into the Earth.  
  
"Ash dodged for the portal but it was to late it already closed. "DAMN!" he shouted as tears fell from his eyes. "I couldn't protect her, she doesn't deserve me."  
  
"Its not your fault, they're cheaters!" an unfamiliar voice said.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"Justice. I've come to help you get her back. I'm here from the heavens and we have to get her back. Maybe we can work together." He said lending Ash a hand to get up.  
  
"Faith, I promise to get you back!"  
  
To be continued. 


End file.
